Vicieux et Cruel
by LoLLy DeAdGirL
Summary: Un tableau envoyé à un comte... Un cadeau indésirable... Dans l'esprit de Ciel Phantomhive se réveillent des souvenirs impudiques... Le comte Alois Trancy est un personnage dépravé, capable de troubler ses nuits avec une simple image peinte sur une toile.


Bonjour à tous!^^

Je vous poste le premier chapitre d'une ff que j'avais écrit en italien, et que j'ai maintenant traduit en français… Naturellement avec Alois comme personnage principal (je l'adore, ce coquin!XP).J'espère que ça va vous plaire!

Merci à l'avance pour vos commentaires!

Lolly3

**Vicieux et Cruel**

**Partie I:****Portrait****d' un corps nu sous un clair de lune**

Il y a un rayon de lumière qui illumine ces membres dans l'obscurité oppressante.

Cette peau rose est si licencieuse, présomptueuse, et elle s'est infiltré subtilement à l'intérieur de ces rideaux d'ombre.

L'unique œil bleu clair du comte de Phantomhive observe ces traits jeunes et insolents avec cruelle déception. Il mord sa lèvre vermeille, une goutte de sueur froide coule de sa tempe gauche.

«Que… Quelle insolence... Je ne peux pas pardonner cet affront! Comment osez-vous encore me provoquer? Comment osez-vous, sale vermine! »

Ses joues sont enluminées de pourpre, sa prunelle noire tente en vain de ne pas regarder ces traits insupportables.

Quel mépris on peut lire dans son expression sévère! Il aurait jamais été en mesure de Répliquer à un tel geste? Non, jamais. Il sait d'être maudit, d'être condamné, mais il est certain au moins de n'être pas si _malade_ comme lui, malade de perversion, malade d'indécence ... Un esprit tellement tordu comme celui d'Alois doit être éliminé.

cet âme dérangée il lui fait presque de la peine. Presque, pace que le comte de Phantomhive ne connait plus de compassion. Il n'éprouve aucune joie, ou affection, ou peur. C'est la colère qui le domine.

Bien sûr, Alois lui a envoyé ce don grotesque seulement pour heurter sa dignité. Il ne possède aucune sorte de pudeur, le comte de Trancy!

Son image le regarde moqueuse, son sourire malicieux imprimé sur la toile… Et Ciel ne peut pas s'empêcher de le regarder, même si son âme distingue le dégoutant outrage.

Ces cheveux blonds éparpillés sur un coussin écarlate, ces mains parfaites qui reposent mollement sur sa tête, ce torse nu et androgyne, et ces cuisses languissante allongées sur une dormeuse de brocart rouge, légèrement écartées pour montrer l'intimité immorale d'une chair sans continence... Quelle nudité insolente, éclairée par une lame de lune pâle dans l'obscurité abyssale de l'arrière-plan!

il est irrité, Ciel Phantomhive, parce qu'il n'arrive pas à détourner son regard depuis ce sexe immature et rosée, et ces touches de couleurs qui démarquent les tétons masculins de Alois Trancy.

La chose qui le dérange le plus est l'envie d'enlever le tissus noir qui cache l'œil signé par la Marque du Démon, pour contempler mieux ces formes exquises, androgynes, impudiques.

Peut-être qu'il est en train de les trouver agréables? Ou même _gracieuses_? Non, cela n'est pas possible...  
>C'est uniquement l'image obscène d'un maniaque, d'un esprit tordu per la dépravation. Avec ce don vulgaire, Alois Trancy veux seulement l'insulter.<p>

Cela ne peut en aucun cas être tolérer.

Il se souvient de ses mots, de cette voix féminine qui parfois vient perturber son sommeil dans certaines soirées agitées, en frappant aux portes de sa mémoire, et en le forçant à concevoir des images immorales de lui et son détestable rival, jeunes corps nus et luisants de sueur serrés l'un contre l'autre…

**«****Souffrez-vous, mon cher Ciel?**

**Est-ce que vous ressentez de la douleur****?**

**Si****ça fait mal****, je ****lécherai****votre souffrance****et je guérirai****vôtres blessure****s****...**** »**

« Sebastian! Fait disparaître immédiatement ce portrait répugnant de ma vue! Il me donne envie de vomir! Je ne veux jamais plus le voir! »

La voix avec laquelle il a donné cet ordre est étrangement aiguë.

« _Yes, my lord._ »

Le majordome s'incline légèrement en avant de s'emparer de la peinture. Il la brûlera dans le jardin du palais du comte. De ce portrait scandaleux, il n'en restera que des cendres. Cela est la volonté de son maître, victime et bourreau des autres et de lui-même.

Sebastian a un grand souris sur son visage. Au démon ne sont pas échappés les joues rougissantes de son maître capricieux.

Celui si est en train de se rappeler une langue humide de salive qui touche le lobe de son oreille délicate.


End file.
